Hammock
by Moodle McDoodle
Summary: Patch doesn't get enough sleep. Dastardos doesn't need sleep but he still knows the importance of it. (Doc Patch/Dastardos)


**(AN) So... I have no excuse for this lol it's just some cute fluff I wrote a while ago for these dorks that I've finally gotten around to uploading. Enjoy!**

"I'm f-fine! I'm fine!"

Patch, clearly, was not fine.

Dastardos rolled his eyes after seeing Patch jerk awake to insist he was fine despite dozing off for the maybe fifth time.

"You're not fine! I don't need to sleep and even I can tell you're too tired to function."

The two of them were sat cross legged on the ground inside Dastardos' tree, or well, floating above the ground in Dastardos' case. Patch had come over after a busy, sleepless two days of working, excited to spend some time with his tiny boyfriend/nemesis now that he's no longer busy. Of course they both run into each other often while the doctor (and Dastardos, though Patch argues his reaping isn't really a job) is working anyway but that doesn't really count.

"R-really I'm okay!" Patch continued to insist, "what w-were you s-saying a-about ruffian sports?"

Dastardos just folded his arms. "Nope! I'm kicking you out."

"W-w-what? I'm fine I s-swear!" Patch protested with a yawn.

"You look deader than I am!" Dastardos argued back, "go home and sleep!"

"B-but-"

"It won't be fair tomorrow if you don't go to sleep now! I'm going to make a lot of people cry because you're half asleep!"

Patch gave a defeated sigh, he knew Dastardos didn't really care much for fairness and was just saying that to convince him to leave but he still had a point!

"Yeah... you're r-r-right" he said, holding back another yawn and moving to stand up...

But once he was on his feet his vision blurred from lightheadedness and he sat back down, feeling dizzy. Wow he really was underestimating just how tired he was...

Dastardos squinted at him. "...don't tell me you actually can't stand up!"

Patch's cheeks burned as he nodded sheepishly, and was fully expecting it when Dastardos started to laugh.

"I don't have a fancy medical degree, but I can see you aren't doing well!" He said looking amused.

Patch just pouted. "I-I'm fine just... just g-give me a minute..."

Dastardos snorted. "In my expert opinion, you're not getting better, but worse."

But Patch kept on insisting he was okay, and the reaper was getting impatient...

"You know for a doctor you are terrible at taking care of yourself," he huffed, flying forward and suddenly grabbing and picking Patch up, who sputtered and turned bright red. Dastardos was half Patch's size! Yet he picked him up so effortlessly!

"Y-y-you don't have to c-carry me!" Patch protested, voice a little higher and panicked, "I l-live in the middle o-of the v-village, what if someone sees?!"

"That's why I'm not taking you home." Dastardos told him flatly as he started floating, not towards the curtained entrance of the tree, but upwards, and it took a moment for Patch to realise he was being taken up to Dastardos' hammock.

The hammock was a little too small for Patch and almost as tattered as the curtains, and of course too high up to reach without the ability to float. Patch could feel that his face was still red as Dastardos placed him in the hammock.

"Buh-but where will y-you sleep?" Patch protested again, feeling a little guilty about taking up Dastardos' space.

But Dastardos just squinted at him. "I don't need to sleep."

Patch was quiet for a moment, shifting in the hammock so that his feet weren't sticking out too much.

"B-But don't you want t-to sleep?" He asked a little quieter. Dastardos may not technically need to sleep but some rest is always good for you...

Dastardos just brushed him off again with a dismissive wave. "If I want to sleep I can just sleep floating."

"...B-b-but what if you d-don't want t-to sleep floating? I mean, um, you wouldn't have a h-hammock if you p-preferred to sleep in the air!"

Dastardos raised an eyebrow, Patch's voice was getting quicker and he was starting to ramble...

"A-and how do I know y-you won't g-go reaping while I'm asleep and c-can't do my job!" Patch added with a frown, "why wuh-would you d-do that while I'm sleeping! That's not f-f-fair!"

"What do you want me to do?! I only have one hammock!" Dastardos finally snapped impatiently. Where the hell was Patch even going with this?

Patch just stared at him, face red and looking anxious... was he just not being clear enough or...

Then he looked away, embarrassed, and quietly stuttered out "E-even though I'm t-tall I c-curl up small when I s-sleep and don't t-take up much space..."

Dastardos threw his hands up in frustration. "You aren't making any sense! What do you want!?"

"WECOULDSHARETHEHAMMOCK"

Patch's hands flew over his mouth the second he'd blurted that out, while Dastardos did a double take, mask darkening as he processed the suggestion.

They were both frozen, staring at each other, Patch's face bright red and Dastardos' mask darkened with his sickly black blush...

Then Dastardos caught himself.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, you idiot?! You didn't have to waste both our time, you could have said that sooner!" He yelled, hiding how affected he was behind an annoyed tone.

"I-I-is th-that a y-yes?" Patch asked meekly, only just able to bring himself to ask.

Dastardos HUFFED and made a big deal about climbing into the hammock next to him, continuing to look annoyed despite the traitorous blush on his mask.

Patch was almost completely frozen, moving only to shift so Dastardos had room to climb in, but the hammock was small and they ended up squashed together... not that Patch minded...

Dastardos had his arms folded, still acting huffy. Neither looked at each other... it's not like they hadn't been this close before, but this was... new...

After a while Patch tentatively pulled an arm up and over Dastardos... he felt the smaller man tense up then finally relax after a moment, even leaning into him slightly. Patch couldn't help but smile a little, he knew Dastardos struggled to show affection sometimes... it made him happy that the closed off reaper could get comfortable with him like this, even if it took him a moment to adjust...

Patch finally relaxed enough himself for the sleep he so desperately needed to finally overtake him... Dastardos meanwhile, stayed awake, listening to the sound of Patch's breathing and wondering just how they went from being enemies to... this...

...

He... likes it, Dastardos admitted to himself as he finally let himself drift asleep...

-VP-

The next morning Dastardos woke up to a strange sound, which he quickly realised was coming from Patch's alert system in his coat pocket.

Making sure not to wake up the doctor he grabbed the device and squinted at the alerts Patch was getting, one in particular from Leafos grabbed his attention.

"Patch there are people outside your clinic demanding you heal their sick piñata before Dastardos get's to them, you should have been open hours ago where are you?!"

Dastardos quickly typed a response before tossing away the alert system in a random direction and falling back asleep in Patch's arms, ignoring the distant buzzing of Leafos alerting back in a panic.

"patch is on break fuck off"


End file.
